Drug dealer stickman
"I finally found you!" The drug stealer finds the drugs. "Give me the code!" The drug dealer asking for the vault code. "I'm your worst nightmare!" The drug dealer explaining who he is. "Officer, I got the money and the drugs" The drug dealer explaining his success. The drug dealer is the main antagonist of Bobby B's Funny Stickman Drug Dealers. He is a hired assassin who is hired to steal a bunch of drugs from a vault. Funny Stickman Drug Dealers The drug dealer first appears in his house. He finds the location of the drugs. He marks the location on a chart he called "Case No.12". He gets into his car and drives to the location.. Upon arriving, he shoots and destroys the security camera. He breaks down the door attacks one guard and chases him into a room but the guard locks himself inside. Inside he calls his brothers to the location. The drug dealer attempts to break down the door but he realizes it is much more stronger. So he gets an idea. So he attaches a bomb and blows the guard sky high. He attempts to break the code but he is assaulted by the dead guard's brothers, all of which are wielding snipers and rifles. One of them is told to go after him while the other two check the security. The two men fight and the drug dealer demands the code to access the vault. The drug dealer uses a machete to stab the guard's foot.After the guard fails to give the code, the drug dealer shoots him dead. The other guards hear the gunshot and arrive to confront the drug dealer. They ask who he is to which he responds, "I'm your worst nightmare!". He kills one guard and threatens to chop the other one into pieces unless he gives the code. The guard fails and the drug dealer kills him with an axe. He realizes that killing the guards does not give him the code. He decides to get into his car and tear out the vault. He gets his car behind the vault and slams an arrow into the wall. He ties it to his car and drives, ripping out the entire vault in one go. He contacts his boss and tells that he had stolen the money AND the drugs. At his home, he is congratulated by his boss. Gallery Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 1.59.42 PM.png|The Drug dealer finds the drugs Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 2.01.05 PM.png|The Drug dealer marks the location Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 2.03.45 PM.png|The Drug dealer arrives at the location Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 2.05.49 PM.png|The Drug dealer destroys the camera Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 2.07.04 PM.png|The Drug dealer attacks the first guard Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 2.08.10 PM.png|The Drug dealer attempts to break down the door Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 2.08.30 PM.png|The Drug dealer attaches a bomb Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 10.56.11 AM.png|The Drug dealer blows up the first guard Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 2.10.26 PM.png|The Drug dealer is attacked by the brothers Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 2.11.26 PM.png|The Drug dealer VS the 2nd guard Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 2.12.03 PM.png|The Drug dealer kills the 2nd guard Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 2.12.49 PM.png|The Drug dealer shot the 3rd guard Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 2.13.28 PM.png|The Drug dealer kills the final guard Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 2.14.24 PM.png|The Drug dealer stole the drugs Screenshot 2019-06-21 at 2.14.55 PM.png|The boss congratulates him